Crazy on 5th May
by baekfrappe
Summary: Ada lima hal yang sialan; hujan deras di musim semi yang sialan, sepupu Luhan yang sialan, segelas air mineral dingin yang sialan, bubuk cabai khas kimchi yang sialan, dan Park Chanyeol yang sialan. Baekhyun menghabiskan tanggal 5 Mei dengan lima hal itu? Kelar hidup Baekhyun. {chanbaek/baekyeol;yaoi!} [HAPPY BIRTHDAY BYUN BAEKHYUN SAYANGKU CINTAKU MANISKU MUAH.]


.

.

.

 _ **Crazy on 5th May**_

 **Cast :  
** Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre :  
** Romance, Humor  
(halah, sok humor zzz)

 **Rated :  
** T

 **Summary :  
** Ada lima hal yang sialan; hujan deras di musim semi yang sialan, sepupu Luhan yang sialan, segelas air mineral dingin yang sialan, bubuk cabai khas kimchi yang sialan, dan Park Chanyeol yang sialan. Baekhyun menghabiskan tanggal 5 Mei dengan lima hal itu? Kelar idup lo. -_- ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Yaoi! RnR? [HAPPY BIRTHDAY BYUN BAEKHYUN SAYANGKU CINTAKU MANISKU MUAH.]

.

.

.

"Sial! Kenapa hujan,sih?" Gerutu Baekhyun sambil berkacak pincang di teras sekolah. Matanya menatap kesal ke arah langit Seoul yang berwarna abu pekat dan menjatuhkan butiran-butiran air yang dinginnya setengah mati.

Sesekali Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari seseorang yang mungkin dikenalnya dan juga memungkinkan ditumpangi agar ia bisa sampai lebih awal di apartemennya. Tapi sampai sekarang Baekhyun tidak mendapati siapa-siapa, karena Baekhyun memang pulang agak telat hari ini. Salahkan jadwal piketnya—juga otaknya yang cukup pelupa membuatnya melupakan tugas Cho Seonsaengnim. Singkatnya, ia harus piket dan ditambah hukuman mengerjakan lima puluh soal matematika mematikan. Untung saja dia cukup pintar matematika sehingga tidak menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk mengerjakan soal-soal itu.

Dan yang paling disesalinya adalah fakta bahwa ia tidak membawa payung. Ayolah, siapa yang mengira hujan akan mengguyur di tengah musim semi yang cerah seperti ini? Ditambah lagi, ponselnya yang kehabisan baterai—dalam hati Baekhyun mengutuk Jongdae yang memainkan ponselnya seharian ini entah untuk apa hingga menghabiskan baterainya—membuatnya tidak dapat menelpon siapa-siapa untuk dimintai tolong. Bahkan untuk sekedar menelpon taksi ia tidak bisa.

Berpikir kenapa tidak mencari pertolongan? Meminjam telepon sekolah, mungkin?

Hell, di sini hanya tersisa dirinya, kakak-kakak kelas yang mendapatkan jam tambahan, dan beberapa guru serta tukang kebun yang kolot akan kemajuan teknologi. Dan ruang guru sudah terkunci—sialan—sehingga ia tidak bisa mengendap-endap untuk menggunakan telepon di ruang guru. Seharusnya ia bisa saja meminjam penjaga sekolah, tapi, hei, di mana penjaga sekolah sekarang? Tempat jaganya kosong.

"Ck," Baekhyun berdecak dengan wajah bosan. "Serius hanya aku yang tertinggal di sini?"

"Tidak, kok, sayangku." Baekhyun berjengit kaget secara berlebihan dengan wajah shock-nya yang menggelitik perut siapa saja yang melihatnya, ditambah lagi dengan tepukan singkat di bahunya membuat tubuhnya meremang. Ia menoleh cepat hanya untuk mendapati wajah sialan _musuh-rival-saingan_ satu-satunya yang ia miliki selama ia bersekolah di SM High School ini.

Perut Baekhyun terasa tergelitik—bukan, bukan karena ia sedang nge- _fly_ dipanggil 'sayang'. Tapi ia merasa jijik sampai mual dan bisa saja langsung memuntahkan semua isi perutnya beserta lambung dan usus miliknya ke wajah sok tampan di hadapannya. Tapi Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk muntah sekarang—dan ia masih sayang nyawa untuk tidak memuntahkan organ tubuhnya, serius.

Hey, tunggu, sejak kapan ada istilah _malas muntah_?

Baiklah, lupakan.

Kembali pada Baekhyun yang memasang wajah datarnya, menatap malas pada wajah sialan—menurutnya—di hadapannya dan mendesah. "Ya Tuhan, dari sekian ratus orang yang kukenal di SM High School, haruskah yang muncul di saat-saat seperti ini adalah orang yang super-duper sialan sepertimu?"

Orang sialan di hadapan Baekhyun hanya menyeringai. "Mungkin kita jodoh?"

"Hih, tidak sudi." Jawab Baekhyun cepat dengan raut jijik yang dibalas dengan kekehan menyebalkan sosok di hadapannya. "Terserah."

Jeda beberapa detik sampai Baekhyun mendapati payung yang bergoyang-goyang di hadapannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sejenak sampai payung itu menjauh dari wajahnya dan Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah sialan yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sok cool-nya. "Well, aku punya satu payung sekarang—"

"—lalu apa urusanku?" Tanggap Baekhyun dengan raut _aku-tidak-peduli_. Sosok di hadapannya berdecih pelan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong oleh Baekhyun. "Biarkan aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, bodoh. Jadi, yeah, aku berniat baik hati untuk menumpangimu dengan satu payung ini kalau kau mau. Tapi, kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak masalah untukku, aku bersyukur jika kau menolaknya."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengus. "Oh, wow. Seorang Park Chanyeol ternyata punya hati nurani? Terharu sekali aku. But, jangan terlalu percaya diri. Bahkan sebelum kau berkata kalau kau bersyukur aku menolak tawaranmu barusan, aku sudah punya jawabannya; aku menolak. Aku lebih baik terjebak di sini daripada harus berada dalam satu payung dengan orang sialan sepertimu."

"Begitukah?" Tanya orang sialan yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu dengan nada meremehkan. "Kuharap kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu karena hujan ini terlihat tidak akan reda dalam waktu dekat—"

Sebuah guntur yang amat-sangat keras hingga Baekhyun merasa lantai yang menjadi pijakannya ini seolah bergetar, menjadi backsound perkataan Chanyeol seolah-olah guntur itu menyetujui pernyataan Chanyeol.

"—dan kalau kuperhatikan," tatapan Chanyeol jatuh ke arah kedua tangan Baekhyun yang terkepal. "sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa melawan dinginnya hari ini dalam waktu lama karena, well, tanganmu sudah berwarna pucat. Berani bertaruh pasti tanganmu sudah sedingin orang mati—sekujur tubuhmu juga, pastinya."

Sial.

Kenapa Chanyeol bisa menebaknya dengan tepat.

Tidakkah dia tahu Baekhyun tersindir telak?

"Pfft, baik, baik!" Baekhyun menyemburkan kalimatnya, menahan desisannya. "Aku ikut denganmu—untuk kali ini saja! Jangan terlalu percaya diri, dengar itu? Aku masih amat-sangat membencimu."

Chanyeol mengabaikannya, dan memilih membuka payungnya di tengah-tengah senyuman yang ia kulum kuat-kuat—dia menang.

"Ayo pulang."

Dan setelah itu, dua tubuh yang memiliki perbedaan kontras pada tinggi badan mereka melangkah bersama di bawah naungan payung berwarna biru laut, dengan bahu yang sesekali bersentuhan karena mereka saling berdempetan—tidak mau terkena resiko basah karena hujan deras yang mereka terjang.

Tapi tunggu.

Tidakkah ini terasa seperti drama roman picisan yang biasan ditonton noona Chanyeol setiap sore hari itu?

...siapapun, tolong tampar wajah Chanyeol sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai, Byun. Dan dengar, kupikir suatu saat kau bisa membayar balas budi untuk jasaku hari ini." Ujar Chanyeol ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di pintu apartemen bernomor 147. Baekhyun mendecih—sama sekali tidak terkejut kalau-kalau Chanyeol meminta imbalan. "Cih, dasar tidak ikhlas. Baiklah, akan kubayar, tapi tidak hari ini. Aku lelah."

Chanyeol menghendikkan bahunya, diam-diam melirik jari Baekhyun yang menekan password apartemennya. Dan, yeah, seperti dugaan Chanyeol. Tanggal ulang tahun Baekhyun. Pintu apartemen-pun dibuka oleh Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun hampir saja menutup pintu apartemennya sampai suara Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya. "Hey, tunggu. Tidakkah kau berniat mengucapkan terima kasih atau sesuatu?"

Bisa terdengar oleh Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun berdecak dan membuka kembali pintu apartemennya. "Terima kasih."

BLAM

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang tidak sopan itu. Seumur-umur Chanyeol memang tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya ketika seseorang membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah, dan kini ia merasakannya. Alih-alih merasa tersinggung, Chanyeol hanya mendengus geli.

Tubuh Chanyeol bergerak, berbalik memunggungi pintu apartemen Baekhyun dan hendak saja melangkahkan kakinya sampai pergerakannya terhenti karena—

"—WOAAAAAAAA!"

CKLEK

BLAM

"Oh Tuhan..." Gumam Chanyeol, sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap telinganya yang berdengung karena teriakan cempreng yang _sangat gentle_ barusan sembari kembali memutar tubuhnya, hanya untuk mendapati wajah panik Baekhyun dengan sebulir keringat yang mengaliri pelipisnya. Alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Hal bodoh apalagi yang membuatmu panik seperti orang bodoh seperti ini—oh, tidak. Kau memang sudah bodoh."

Baekhyun yang kini terengah sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu apartemennya itu memutar bola matanya. "Seperti kau lebih pintar dariku saja."

"Well, itu faktanya." Ujar Chanyeol, menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun. Kemudian ia meletakkan payungnya di lantai dan bersedekap, menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang masih nampak sedikit terguncang itu. "Jadi, ada apa?"

Baekhyun mencoba menormalkan nafasnya sejenak, hingga akhirnya mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Aku—aku melihat sesuatu. Aku tidak tau apa itu, tapi serius, itu mengerikan. Matanya merah, seperti laser yang menembus mataku ketika aku menatapnya, gerakan tubuhnya mengeluarkan suara mengerikan, dan itu bergerak-gerak aneh."

"Jadi," Tukas Chanyeol. "Kau takut?"

"Tentu sa—err, tidak." Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya semakin tinggi, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menggoda. Tidak, bukan tatapan menggoda cabul ala-ala pedofil. Tatapan menggoda antar musuh—semoga ada istilah yang seperti itu. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menjerit seperti gadis yang hendak diperkosa dan berlari keluar? Jika kau berani, buka pintu apartemenmu dan masuk sendirian."

Bibir bawah Baekhyun maju beberapa senti tanpa disadar sang empunya, menggeleng dengan tatapan memelas layaknya puppy yang tersesat di tengah jalan. "A—tidak mauuu."

 _Madafaka_.

Jika Baekhyun seperti ini lama-lama Chanyeol yang tergoda juga—sial, tolong lempar Chanyeol dari atap apartemen ini sekarang.

Chanyeol berakhir mendengus, menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum lebar dan mencubit beringas pipi Baekhyun. "Maka berhentilah bersikap sok berani, dasar bocah. Menyingkir dan biarkan aku masuk."

"Apa sih. Aku memang berani, kok. Akan kubuktikan suatu saat nanti." Gerutu Baekhyun sembari menepis tangan sialan Chanyeol yang mencubiti pipinya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mencela, tapi pada akhirnya tubuh pendek itu beringsut menyingkir, memberi jalan pada Chanyeol untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Chanyeol melangkah maju sembari mengambil payungnya yang tadi tergeletak di lantai dan menutup payungnya, kemudian melirik Baekhyun sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menggapai kenop pintu apartemen Baekhyun.

"Kau mau membuktikannya suatu saat nanti? Kapan 'suatu saat nanti' yang kau maksud? Waktu kiamat?" Ejek Chanyeol, bertepatan dengan pintu apartemen Baekhyun yang terbuka perlahan. Chanyeol mendorong pintu apartemen tersebut sehingga terbuka makin lebar, memperlihatkan pemandangan dalam apartemen yang dilingkupi suasana gelap.

Tanpa keraguan apapun, Chanyeol melangkah maju. Di belakangnya, Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol dengan langkah yang kecil namun cepat, terlihat _amat-sangat-kekanakan_. Biarkan Chanyeol mengatakan itu nanti dan saksikan bagaimana Baekhyun akan menghabisinya.

Tatapan Chanyeol menelisik seluruh bagian apartemen tersebut, dan tak lama kemudian Chanyeol mendapati sesuatu yang kata Baekhyun _mengerikan_. Baiklah, Chanyeol bisa mendapati laser merah yang menyorot-nyorot dengan suara-suara mengikutinya. Tapi—tunggu.

Ada yang aneh.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur, meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu. Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh detik sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mendesah lega dan menekan saklar lampu. Kurang dari satu detik, dan cahaya terang benderang memenuhi apartemen Baekhyun, menjadi penerangan mereka.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang beringsut sembunyi di balik punggungnya. Well, karena seumur-umur mereka tidak pernah sedekat itu—jangan coba bertanya karena setiap mereka bertemu hanya pertengkaran yang akan terjadi—Chanyeol cukup geli juga. Jadi, di mana sekarang Byun Baekhyun yang biasanya berteriak-teriak cempreng seolah tak kenal takut itu?

"Err, Byun Baekhyun—" Baekhyun mendongak, mencoba mengintip dari balik punggung Chanyeol untuk melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun tercenung seperti orang bodoh yang tolol seiring dengan tubuhnya yang beringsut bergerak hingga kini ia berdiri di samping tubuh Chanyeol. "—robot mainan sialan ini yang kau kira sebagai monster, huh?"

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka, tapi tidak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari kerongkongannya. Chanyeol tak menahan dirinya untuk tidak memutar bola matanya malas, berdecak ria. "Ckckck, kau _sangat_ pemberani. Aku kagum."

Baekhyun melirik tajam pada Chanyeol yang secara terang-terangan menyindirnya dengan _sarcasm_ , tapi tidak menyuarakan apapun. Kepala Chanyeol bergerak ke kanan dan kiri dengan tangan yang bersedekap, menatap Baekhyun seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah anak lelakinya yang sungguh sangat payah.

Hey.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak sudi punya anak seperti Baekhyun!

Ng, abaikan.

Chanyeol kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya, melangkah menuju robot mainan dengan mata laser berwarna merah dan bergerak-gerak berjalan kesana kemari. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil robot tersebut, mengabaikan robot yang bergerak-gerak menggelikan di genggamannya dan kembali melangkah ke arah Baekhyun yang memasang raut wajah _ketololan-apa-lagi-yang-kau-tambah-dalam-ketololanmu-byun-baekhyun_ itu.

"Jadi—" Chanyeol menyodorkan robot bergerak di tangannya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun, menggoyang-goyangkannya sembari ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Bisa kau jelaskan tentang ketololanmu yang ketakutan dengan robot kekanakan milikmu sendiri ini?"

"Itu bukan milikku!" Bantah Baekhyun cepat. Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk sok, dalam hati menyeringai. _Kupikir ia jadi bisu karena overdosis idiot_. "Lalu?"

"Aku baru ingat," sebelah tangan Baekhyun terangkat, meraih robot bergerak dari genggaman Chanyeol, menggerakkan sebuah tombol sehingga robot tersebut berhenti bergerak dan dengan tak berperasaannya melempar robot mainan itu ke sembarang arah—berakhir dengan mendaratnya robot itu menghantam layar TV LCD miliknya. Chanyeol bergumam dramatis. "Ouh."

Seiring dengan Baekhyun yang menggesekkan telapak tangannya—seolah membersihkan kuman ketololan yang mungkin menempel di telapak tangannya setelah memegang robot mainan tersebut, Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya. Mengabaikan robot mainan itu yang sudah menggores layar televisi mahalnya dan gumaman dramatis Chanyeol yang _amat-sangat-tidak-penting_. "Luhan hyung-ku tadi pagi datang kesini dengan sepupu sialannya untuk meminta stok makananku di kulkas karena mereka malas membeli. Dan sepupu sialan Luhan itu yang sepertinya meninggalkan robot sialan itu di apartemen berhargaku ini. _Fuck that_."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah datar. "Dan, bisakah kau berhenti menyebut sesuatu dengan embel-embel 'sialan'? Itu mengotori telinga suciku."

"What?" Baekhyun tertawa mendengus. "Pada kenyataannya hidupku dikelilingi hal sialan, itu fakta. Seperti kau, misalnya."

Sebuah decakan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. "Kau lebih sialan dari aku yang menurutmu sialan."

"Terserah." Gumam Baekhyun, malas melanjutkan perdebatan. Lelaki mungil itu melangkah masuk apartemennya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri di dekat sofa ruang tamu. "Jadi, Byun, urusan kita sudah selesai. Kau berhutang budi semakin banyak denganku. Ah, aku tidak sabar membayangkan bagaimana kau membalasnya. So, sekarang aku akan pulang—ugh, untuk apa aku ijin denganmu."

Chanyeol hendak berbalik, namun suara Baekhyun selanjutnya menghentikan pergerakannya. "Tu—tunggu."

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol, menatap malas ke arah Baekhyun yang kini berdiri di dekat pintu kamar mandi, sedang menatap ke arahnya. Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya. "Jadi begini,"

Baekhyun melangkah maju mendekati Chanyeol dengan raut wajah seolah menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya—padahal sudah jelas-jelas jatuh berkeping-keping seperti robot mainan yang kini teronggok di dekat televisinya. "aku sendirian di sini."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, seiring dengan Baekhyun yang melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dan sekarang hujannya semakin deras."

"Err...?"

"Ditambah guntur sialan serta kemungkinan mati lampu,"

"Um. Jadi?" Tanya Chanyeol akhirnya, dengan satu alis terangkat. Baekhyun berhenti melangkah tepat di hadapannya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan seolah-olah apa yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun selanjutnya adalah ide terbaik sepanjang abad.

"...kau. Menginap."

Dan setelahnya, Baekhyun melesat untuk menutup pintu apartemennya yang tadi masih terbuka, dan menguncinya. Baekhyun kembali berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol yang menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatapnya—perbedaan tinggi badan yang sialan. "Itu... permintaan atau perintah?"

"Pemaksaan. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat."

Sebuah senyuman lebar tersungging di bibir Baekhyun, secepat Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah riang menuju kamar mandi. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Byun Baekhyun yang menganggap dirinya _musuh-rival-saingan_ itu tersenyum lebar ke arahnya,dan meminta tolong dengan cara memaksa—apakah itu benar-benar istilah yang tidak mustahil?—kepada _musih-rival-saingan_ -nya ini

Dunia pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ini.

"Aih, lihatlah eomma. Anakmu dengan mudahnya dicuri oleh babi pendek yang sialan." Gumam Chanyeol, melangkah mendekati ruang tengah, melemparkan tasnya di karpet dan menidurkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk milik Baehyun.

Ucapkan dua kalimat itu lagi di hadapan Baekhyun jika kau berani dan dunia akan menanti bagaimana kau akan dincincang oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun, Park.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh, aku lapaaar." Gumam Baekhyun—sebenarnya lebih pantas disebut teriakan daripada gumaman—sambil melangkah menuju dapur. Chanyeol yang juga sama laparnya—tapi tidak seheboh Baekhyun—melangkah di belakang Baekhyun. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam dan mereka sudah mandi, dengan Baekhyun yang berbalut kaos berwarna baby blue dan celama training selutut, sedangkan Chanyeol mengenakan kaos abu-abu dan celana hitam panjang yang kata Baekhyun adalah milik Sehun—pacar Luhan, yang sempat menginap di sini bersama Luhan hanya untuk mengotori kasur di kamar tamu apartemen Baekhyun dengan cairan putih menjijikkan.

Chanyeol sempat berteriak heboh sambil mengernyit jijik membayangkan celana yang ia pakai mungkin saja terapat bekas cairan putih menjijikkan itu sampai-sampai hampir melepaskan celana panjang tersebut di tempat—dan di hadapan Baekhyun juga lebih tepatnya—yang membuat Baekhyun ganti berteriak heboh dan cepat-cepat berkata bahwa ia sudah mencuci celana hitam sialan milik Sehun itu dengan amat-sangat bersih serta higenis.

Jadi, biarkan untuk hari ini saja, Chanyeol percaya pada seorang Byun Baekhyun yang meyakinkannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca—Chanyeol tidak tahu apa itu akting semata atau karena Baekhyun yang kelewat panik kalau saja Chanyeol benar-benar melepaskan celana panjang itu dihadapannya.

Tunggu, ini melenceng dari topik.

Yah, kembali ke arah Baekhyun yang mendapati di atas meja makannya terdapat sebuah tudung saji. Ia membuka tudung saji itu, dan memekik tertahan ketika mendapati semangkuk besar berisi kimchi dengan sebuah notes di sampingnya.

' _Hai, Byun Baekhyunku tercinta!  
Sebagai balas budiku karena kau sudah menerima kedatanganku dengan sepupuku untuk mendapatkan setumpuk makanan ringan tanpa harus membeli, aku membawakan kimchi dari eomma untukmu~  
Aku membawakannya agak banyak karena aku tahu nafsu makanmu yang seperti babi :3  
Jadi, selamat menikmati!  
Ps. Aku tidak memberikan racun atau apapun ke dalamnya.  
Pss. Makan sampai habis!_

— _Luhan.'_

"Wah, hyung yang pengertian sekali. Tahu kalu nafsu makan dongsaengnya itu seperti babi." Ujar Chanyeol sarkastik yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan sikutan keras di perutnya, membuat Chanyeol mendesis kesakitan. "Diam kau."

Baekhyun mendekati salah satu laci, dan mengeluarkan sebuah mangkuk. Kemudian Baekhyun menyendokkan sebagian kimchi di mangkuk besar itu ke dalam mangkuk yang baru saja ia ambil dan menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol. Setelah itu, Baekhyun menggeret mangkuk besar yang kini berisi setengah porsi kimchi dan duduk di salah satu kursi ruang makan, duduk menghadap pada Chanyeol.

Dengan semangat, Baekhyun mengambil sesumpit penuh kimchi dan memasukkan kimchi tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah beberapa kunyahan, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Woah, ini enak!"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi belum mengambil sumpitnya, kini mulai mengambil sumpit dan ikut menyumpitkan sesumpit kimchi untuk ia makan. Ia mengunyah beberapa saat, dan yang terjadi adalah ia berteriak heboh. "Pedas! Pedaaaaaaaaaas!"

"Huh?" Kepala Baekhyun terdongak hanya untuk mendapati Chanyeol dengan mulut terbuka lebar, berteriak-teriak kepedasan dengan wajah yang semerah tomat dan keringat mengaliri pelipisnya. Baekhyun bergerak gesit mengambilkan segelas air dingin dari kulkas dan menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol, yang langsung disambar kasar oleh Chanyeol. Segelas air dingin itu habis dalam tiga detik. Melihat Chanyeol yang mulai hening, Baekhyun hampir sana mendesah lega sampai teriakan Chanyeol kembali menyakiti telinganya. "Aaaaaaah! Tambah pedas! Pedas! Byun Baekhyun sialan, ssshhh, la-lakukan sesuatu! Hoaaaah!"

Mulut Chanyeol kembali terbuka lebar, berteriak-teriak kepedasan. Baekhyun menepuk dahinya, melupakan pelajaran yang dulu diberikan eomma tercintanya bahwa, yeah, air dingin tidak akan menghilangkan rasa pedas, justru akan menambah pedas. Tapi, sialnya adalah, Baekhyun tidak mempunyai air panas sama sekali. Air dalam dispensernya habis, dan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memanaskan air. Bisa-bisa setelah Baekhyun selesai memanaskan air, Chanyeol sudah tinggal nama saja.

"Panas! Panaaaas! Lidahku terbakar! Sakit, pedaaaaas! Byun sialan lakukan sesuatuuuu!" Teriakan Chanyeol kembali terdengar. Baekhyun semakin panik, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sialan, kenapa otak Baekhyun hanya memikirkan satu cara, hah? Tapi cara ini sangat—

"Serius, Byun Baekhyun! Ssshh, sakit! Hoaaaaah! Aku akan membunuhmu—sshhh—setelah i—mppph!"

Teriakan Chanyeol berhenti. Matanya membulat.

Mata Baekhyun ikut membulat.

Dan Baekhyun ingin melemparkan otak sialannya dari jendela apartemennya. Baiklah.

Bukan salahnya kalau ia mendadak membungkam bibir sialan Chanyeol dengan bibirnya, oke?

Itu hanya satu cara—menggelikan—yang dapat dipikirkan oleh otak sialannya.

 _Kenapa tidak cara lain?_

Hey, dia terlalu panik! Salahkan Chanyeol!

Jadi, tanpa menunggu banyak, Baekhyun mulai menjelajahi mulut Chanyeol. Lidahnya bermain-main ganas dengan lidah Chanyeol. Alih-alih mereka melakukan french kiss, sebenarnya itu hanya untuk mengalihkan rasa pedas Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa merasakan rasa pedas yang langsung menghantam indra perasanya ketika lidahnya dengan lidah Chanyeol bersentuhan, tapi, hey—Baekhyun suka pedas. Maka dari itu, rasa pedas dari lidah Chanyeol bukanlah masalah untuknya. Dan, oke Baekhyun tahu ini gila, tapi rasa pedas itu membuatnya sedikit—SEDIKIT, oke?—menikmati ciumannya. Hell, apa yang baru saja Baekhyun pikirkan.

Baekhyun ingin mengambil pisau dapur di sebrang sana dan menancapkannya ke kepalanya sekarang juga.

Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang butuh apapun itu untuk menetralisir rasa pedasnya, membuatnya mencium Baekhyun dengan membabi buta. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk Baekhyun agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam, dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar semakin mendekat. Lidahnya bergerak-gerak liar di dalam tautan bibir itu, mati-matian menahan rasa pedas sampai-sampai air mata mengalir dari matanya.

Baiklah, menjelaskan ciuman mereka memang tidak berguna.

Intinya adalah, sepuluh menit kemudian tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Dan di menit pertama setelahnya, hanya terdengar suara terengah-engah dari kedua belah pihak. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, disertai _face palm_ -nya. "Tuhan, kerasukan apa aku sampai menyerahkan ciuman pertamaku hanya demi menyelamatkan orang sialan sepertimu yang terjebak rasa kepedasan."

"Hey," Bantah Chanyeol tak terima. "Aku bahkan lebih rela mati kepedasan menunggumu memanaskan air untuk kuminum daripada harus menerima ciuman abal-abalmu itu."

"Terserah," Ujar Baekhyun, melirik Chanyeol yang menatapnya datar. "Tapi setidaknya, berterima kasihlah karena aku mengorbankan ciuman pertamaku untukmu. Well, kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku. Kau dengar itu?"

"Beruntung apanya, hah? Aku serasa ditimpa sial seribu tahun karena mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu." Mata Baekhyun mendelik, tangannya terangkat untuk menggeplak kepala di hadapannya, namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menahannya. "Tapi, terima kasih."

"A—"

Baekhyun mematung di tempat, bahkan sampai ketika Chanyeol menyelesaikan teleponnya untuk memesan pizza delivery.

Chanyeol... tidak baru saja mengecup bibirnya, kan?

Aih, dasar Park Chanyeol munafik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm, langit malam hari ini cukup sepi." Gumam Baekhyun dengan tubuh depan yang tersandar pada balkon apartemennya. Sebelah tangannya memegang potongan pizza yang kotaknya kini terdampar di lantai, tersisa tiga potongan. Baekhyun mengunyah pizza pesanan Chanyeol seperti anak kecil yang belum makan seminggu—sampai-sampai Chanyeol hampir melupakan fakta bahwa orang di sebelahnya itu adalah orang yang sama, yang baru saja menghabiskan porsi kimchi jumbo yang dibelikan Luhan.

Chanyeol bergumam menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun, memposisikan dirinya sama seperti Baekhyun tepat di samping Baekhyun, juga sama-sama menikmati potongan pizza. Kemudian tatapan Chanyeol jatuh pada sebuah bintang. "Hey, kau lihat bintang yang paling terang itu?"

"Woah, itu terang sekali," Baekhyun berdecak kagum. "benar-benar sepertiku. Kalau aku dilahirkan menjadi bintang, aku akan menjadi bintang yang itu."

"Cih, sok sekali kau." Ejek Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus, tapi akhirnya memilih mengabaikannya dan mulai membuka mulutnya. "Kalau kau dilahirkan menjadi bintang, bintang mana yang akan kau pilih, Park?"

Chanyeol mengedarkan tatapannya, menatap berbagai bintang yang menghiasi malam hari ini. Tidak cukup banyak, dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin mudah untuk memilih. "Kau lihat bintang yang paling redup itu?"

"Hn," Jawab Baekhyun, menunjuk bintang yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Kemudian Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan alis bertaut. "Kau ingin jadi bintang yang paling redup? Serius?"

"Aku tidak peduli kalau aku jadi yang paling redup," Jawab Chanyeol, melirik malas Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung. Chanyeol tidak berusaha mengalihkan lirikannya dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "kalaupun aku jadi yang paling redup, kalaupun aku tak nampak, aku tidak pernah peduli. Karena yang penting adalah—"

Chanyeol mengunyah potongan terakhi pizza yang berada di tangannya. Kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil alih potongan pizza di tangan Baekhyun yang tinggal separuh, lalu memakannya dengan santai. Baekhyun hendak berteriak protes—hey, di kotak pizza masih tersisa tiga potongan lagi dan kenapa Chanyeol harus mencuri bagiannya?—tapi Chanyeol mendahuluinya untuk berbicara di tengah-tengah kunyahannya pada pizza milik Baekhyun.

"—bintang yang paling redup itu adalah bintang yang terdekat dengan bintang yang paling terang."

Baekhyun tertegun sejenak. "Err, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Yah, tidak perlu diperjelas kalau Baekhyun adalah sialan yang bodoh. Jadi, Chanyeol memilih menikmati pizza yang ia curi dari Baekhyun sampai habis dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun.

"Byun, kalau aku akan meminta seseorang untuk menjadi pacarku, menurutmu apa jawaban orang itu?" Tanya Chanyeol ambigu. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Mana ku tahu! Lagipula orang itu bukan aku, jadi ya aku tidak tahu. Kalau orang itu menyukaimu—well, aku meragukan ada orang yang menyukaimu—dia akan menerimanya. Tapi kalau sebaliknya—seperti aku, contohnya—ya dia akan menolaknya."

Tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk mengambil sepotong pizza dari kotak pizza, menyisakan dua potong pizza yang belum terjamah dan mengunyahnya santai tanpa beban. Chanyeol berpose seolah berpikir, kemudian ia berkacak pincang mendekati tubuh Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun terpojok di pagar balkon yang ada di sebelah kiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Chanyeol, dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

Dan kemudian Baekhyun mengunyah pizza-nya lagi.

Wajah Chanyeol mendekat. Baekhyun masih tidak peduli dan memilih memperhatikan pizza lezat di tangannya yang seolah-olah sedang memohon untuk dimakan. Hell, Chanyeol mengerti sekarang maksud hyung Baekhyun yang mengatakan kalau nafsu makan Baekhyun itu benar-benar seperti babi. Ketika Baekhyun sampai pada kunyahan terakhirnya, ia baru mendongak dan kemudian membeku seperti orang tolol saat mendapati wajah Chanyeol hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. "Kenapa, sih? Kau terlihat seperti om-om mesum yang pedofil, tahu."

"Tidak adakah perumpamaan yang lebih bagus daripada om-om mesum yang pedofil? Wajahku terlalu tampan untuk itu. Pangeran berkuda putih, mungkin?" Tanya Chanyeol yang dibalas dengusan Baekhyun. "Dalam mimpimu."

"Ck, lupakan." Decak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghendikkan bahunya. "Ya sudah."

Mereka berakhir saling menatap di dua menit pertama tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol membuka mulutnya dan suara berat nan serak itu keluar dari kerongkongannya. "Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tahan."

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, tapi belum sempat ia bertanya, sesuatu yang kenyal sudah membungkan mulutnya. Bibir Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun mengerjap, sekali, dua kali, dan terus mengerjap sampai akhirnya Baekhyun sadar. Tapi, tunggu, kenapa Baekhyun tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun? Hey, hey, dia membeku! Baiklah, Baekhyun panik. Apa cuaca dingin setelah hujan tadi membuat tubuhnya membeku seperti es?

Lumatan-lumatan di bibirnya membuat Baekhyun serasa terbang ke awang-awang—demi Tuhan, tolong hantamkan sesuatu yang berat ke tubuh Baekhyun agar Baekhyun bisa jatuh dan tidak terbang terlalu tinggi.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan menjauhkan wajahnya hanya sekitar dua atau satu senti saja. Kemudian Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan tinggi badan Baekhyun, menatap langsung ke arah Baekhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong, Byun Baekhyun, selamat ulang tahun."

Tubuh Baekhyun meremang, di tengah-tengah pemikiran antara, hey! Ini benar-benar 'wow' karena _musih-rival-saingan_ -nya menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun! Okay, berhenti sok excited. Dan, well, Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan suara yang _so-damn-sexy_ dengan jarak satu senti di antara wajah mereka, membuat bibir Chanyeol bergesekkan dengan bibirnya saat Chanyeol berbicara.

Sial.

Matanya tiba-tiba katarak atau bagaimana, sih.

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan di matanya saat ini.

Fuck.

Tapi, wait. Ini— "Ini tanggal 5 Mei, bodoh!"

Chanyeol mendengus, dan menjauhkan wajahnya sejenak. "Kuharap jam tangan Rolex yang bertengger di tanganmu itu masih berfungsi, sayang."

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika mendengar kata 'sayang' mengalun dari bibir Chanyeol, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan memilih melihat jam tangannya. Well, benar, jam dua belas malam. Memasuki tanggal 6 Mei. Baiklah.

Waktu berjalan cepat sekali.

"Um, ya, baiklah. Terima kasih."

Kemudian, Chanyeol tersenyum manis untuk yang pertama kalinya di hadapan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dan kalimat Chanyeol selanjutnya membuat kaki Baekhyun seolah meleleh—berhenti. Kaki Baekhyun masih utuh, sebenarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

BAEKHYUN BERHARAP KALIAN SEMUA BERADA DI SAMPINGNYA SAAT INI, DAN DENGARKAN BAGAIMANA LEMBUTNYA SUARA CHANYEOL SAAT MENYEBUT NAMANYA DAN MENGATAKAN KALAU DIA—DIA—DIA—

—wait.

Apa Chanyeol bilang?!

"Tunggu, apa?" Itu kalimat pertama yang berhasil dikeluarkan oleh Baekhyun sejak Chanyeol baru saja menciumnya. Diam-diam Baekhyun ingin sujud syukur karena suaranya masih berfungsi di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Tidak ada pengulangan." Ujar Chanyeol, menyeringai di akhir kalimatnya. Baekhyun mendengus, membuat nafasnya menerpa wajah Chanyeol. "Siapa juga yang butuh diulang."

"Jadi pacarku, Baek."

Huh?

Oh, tidak, tidak.

Apa lagi iniiiii?

Bisakah Chanyeol mendorongnya mundur dan biarkan Baekhyun benar-benar terjun dari balkon apartemennya, hah?

Baekhyun menengguk ludahnya gugup dan mencoba membuka mulutnya. "Itu... permintaan atau perintah?"

Seringai Chanyeol semakin lebar.

"Pemaksaan. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat."

Sial.

Chanyeol menjiplak kata-katanya. (Baekhyun juga menjiplak kata-katanya, sih.)

Krik.

Krik.

"Baiklah."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

KRIKKK.

Ugh, bibir sialan.

Oke, Baekhyun tahu ia mengatakan kalau ia akan menolak Chanyeol jika Chanyeol memintanya untuk menjadi pacarnya.

Oh Tuhan, bibir sialan yang bodoh—sebodoh pemiliknya, HAHAHA.

Dan tidak, Baekhyun tidak boleh menjadi munafik. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun memilih segera bertindak dengan satu hal yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan Baekhyun.

"Y-yang barusan, bukan aku yang bilang." Ujar Baekhyun dan diakhiri dengan cengiran idiotnya. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya, bukan kau yang bilang. Tapi bibirmu yang bilang. Jadi, salah siapa? Salah bibirmu. Yeay."

Baekhyun diam.

Chanyeol ikut diam.

Hey, kalian harus lihat bagaimana Chanyeol baru saja mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan wajah datar yang lebih datar daripada milik Sehun.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol menghela nafas, mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir Baekhyun dan kembali tersenyum. "Aku lelah berpura-pura meladenimu saat bertengkar seolah-olah kita ditakdirkan untuk bermusuhan. Toh kenyataannya aku mencintaimu sejak dulu. Kau sungguh manusia sialan yang paling tidak peka yang pernah kutemui. Dan, berhenti bersikap munafik, Baek. Bilang saja kau menerimanya."

Baekhyun berkedip, menatap mata Chanyeol yang menatap dalam ke arahnya.

Dia tahu Chanyeol itu terlalu percaya diri dan ia sungguh tidak heran mendengarkan hal semacam itu dari Chanyeol.

Tapi masalahnya yang Chanyeol katakan itu benar-benar menyindirnyanya telakkk.

Astaga.

Rasanya lebih mengerikan daripada saat Chanyeol dan dirinya bertengkar hebat ketika meributkan sesuatu yang sepele.

Jadi, kenapa—hey! Otak Baekhyun tidak berfungsi lagi?! Kenapa mulutnya terbuka—dan ia tidak bisa mencegahnya?!

Di tengah-tengah otaknya yang tidak berfungsi, seolah-olah konslet, kini sedang memutarkan kejadian demi kejadian di mana Chanyeol memenuhi harinya dengan kejadian yang—jujur, sebagian besar, kejadian yang sialan. Tapi kini otak Baekhyun tidak melewatkan bagian bahwa selama ini Chanyeol selalu membantunya di tengah kejadian sialan yang menimpanya ketika Chanyeol berada di dekatnya—Baekhyun nyaris berpikir bahwa Chanyeol mungkin saja pembawa sial tapi ia tahu hal itu tidak benar-benar ada—serta bagaimana Chanyeol yang rela bertengkar hanya untuk membenarkan jalan pikiran Baekhyun yang super kekanakan dan idiot (kegiatan yang tidak cukup penting untuk dibanggakan, sebenarnya).

Dan dengan semua itu, otak Baekhyun seratus persen konslet.

Baekhyun tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

...err, itu—

Itu—jawaban—refleks. Oke? Maklumi, MAKLUMIII.

Jangan salahkan Baekhyun dan otak bodohnya yang KATANYA mendadak tak berfungsi.

Jangan salahkan jantungnya yang berdegup dua kali lebih kencang.

Jangan salahkan hasratnya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Chanyeol juga.

Jangan salahkan kakinya yang menginjak kepala Monggu sampai Monggu sekarat—tunggu, siapa Monggu?

Serius. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa ia harus menyesali ucapannya barusan atau tidak.

Dan sepertinya beralihpun juga tidak ada gunanya.

Toh, tanpa ia mengucapkan kalau ia juga mencintai lelaki sialan di hadapannya itu, dirinya juga akan berakhir menjadi pacar Chanyeol.

Yah, setidaknya biarkan jawaban Baekhyun itu menjadi hadiah untuk Chanyeol—hey, siapa yang ulang tahun di sini?

Well, tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk menyangkal dan bersikap munafik. Jadi, ketika bibir Chanyeol kembali menyentuh bibirnya untuk memberinya ciuman yang super-duper manis (demi celana dalam Sehun yang bergambar spiderman ia ingin tertawa keras-keras saat ini karena tingkah cheesy Chanyeol), Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menikmatinya. Mengulum tawanya mati-matian dan membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menahan senyumnya, merasakan Baekhyun yang membalas ciumannya. Ia menjauhkan bibirnya sejenak dan berbisik pelan. "Dasar bodoh, apanya yang kau sebut akan menolak itu, hn?"

"Diamlah," Baekhyun balas berbisik, pipinya terasa panas—semoga tidak memerah. "Masih beruntung aku menerimamu dengan ikhlas dan lapang dada, kau tahu?"

"Seolah kau tidak mau menerimaku saja," Balas Chanyeol, menyeringai ketika melihat Baekhyun yang memutar bola matanya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan jengah. "Menolakmu juga percuma. Toh kau sendiri yang bilang kalau itu adalah pemaksaan dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat."

Jujur, Baekhyun sedikit sebal dengan part yang itu.

Kali ini, seringai Chanyeol berganti menjadi kekehan. "Ayolah, jangan merajuk—"

"—aku tidak merajuk, Park." Balas Baekhyun cepat, menatap datar Chanyeol yang masih terkekeh.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Selamat ulang tahun, Baek." Ujar Chanyeol, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang bergumam _kau-sudah-mengatakan-itu-tadi_ , dan mendekatkan bibirnya lagi ke arah Baekhyun.

Lirihan Chanyeol selanjutnya terdengar sangat jelas, meremangkan tubuh Baekhyun bersamaan dengan bibir Chanyeol, yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya, kembali menyentuh bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

 _Sial,_ batin Baekhyun. _Jantung berhenti berdetak—eh, nanti aku mati. Maksudku berhenti berdetak sekencang itu, tidakkah kau lelaaaaah? :'3_

"Kau benar-benar kecanduan pada bibirku, ya?" Tanya Baekhyun jengah setelah Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Jantungnya mulai berdetak normal (syukurlah, Baekhyun kira ia akan mati karena detakan jantungnya yang sialan itu). Chanyeol menyeringai—entah untuk keberapa kalinya di hari ini, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. "Tidak juga."

"Lalu?"

"Aku kecanduan pemilik bibirnya."

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

YEEEEE ALURNYA KECEPETAN YEEEEEE  
BASH SAYA COBA HAHAHAHASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBNM

Alurnya kecepetan, sok manis, sok unyu, sok humor, tau ah-_-

Begadang buat nyelesaiin ni fanfic huahaha :v dari jam 7 malem sampe jam setengah satu malem wakakak(?)

Dan, let me say something.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAEKHYUN SAYANGGGGG!

MAKIN UNYU YA, MAKIN MUDA(?), MAKIN PINTER, MAKIN SUKSES, MAKIN TINGGI *eh*, MAKIN +++ POKOKNYA MUAH.

SEHAT SELALU, PANJANG UMUR!

Jangan tinggalin EXO ya sayang.

Jangan bikin moment banyak banyak sama Taeyeon, cukup buat moment sama Chanyeol aja :"3

Maafkan saya gabisa ngasih kado yang mahal buat hadiah ultah. Saya mah apa atuh, Cuma anak sekolahan yang kalo mau beli kpop stuff kudu ngorek-ngorek laci wkwkwk :"v Saya bukan fansite tajir yang bisa ngasih tas gucci seharga 20 miliar hahaha bunuh hayati bang-_-

Yang bisa saya kasih cuma sesembahan fanfic abnormal homo begini astaga. Tapi yah sudahlah, udah akut soalnya ini fujoshi wkwk *tolonggamparsaya*

DAN HEY, KALIAN LIHAT UPDATE-AN IG NYA CHANYEOL? TUHAN DIA NGOMONG SARANGHANDA KE BEKYUN WAKAKAK YA TUHAN YA TUHAN SAYA FANGIRLING AKUT ARGHHH. *harapabaikan*

Jadi, semuanya, REVIEWWWWW? :3

.

.

.

.

.

xoxo,  
baekfrappe.


End file.
